You Could Be Happy
by LadyHelenaGray
Summary: "She was happy without him, she'd have a happy life, never thinking about him again. Never knowing the joy she awakened in him." short little RumpelBelle song fic.


**A/N**: Okay this is my first song fic so be nice. I love RumpleBelle to death, and then I was listening to this song I like _You Could Be Happy_ and just DIED! :'( It's so sad and works with so well with their relationship. Not going to lie though, not the best thing I've ever written, still I hope you enjoy, R&R! (I don't own anything!)

**Summary:** The night after Belle leaves Rumpelstiltskin mourns their relationship.

_You could be happy and I won't know, But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

Night had fallen, somehow he hoped the cloak of darkness would make him feel better. Most nights it did. But tonight, that night, the one that would haunt him forever, nothing could help. Nothing would ever help him. There was already a time in his life where he had lost the person that meant the world to him. Why again? Was there some God with a heart blacker then his that seemed to relish his pain? Did they find it funny? Anger, heart ache, resentment ran thick through his veins. He half thought that he would go out, break and burn everything in sight. Put others in his pain...but he couldn't. He had hurt someone already. The tears in her eyes cut him deeper than any knife.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head _

Over and over and over. Why? Why all those words, why so harsh? It would have been easy. I love you, Belle I love you. Embraced her, forget about The Queen and everything else that didn't matter. Have something in this world, never be lonely again. A wife, a home, a family. All the things he wanted so badly but had lost. But it was too late...

_Is it too late to remind you how we were? _

He'd find her, apologize, get on his hands and knees and beg. He'd pour out his heart, his pitiful broken soul to her and beg forgiveness. But it didn't matter, by now she had already forgotten him. Someone like her would never choose to come back again.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure, I should have stopped you from walking out the door _

A part of him hoped, dared to hope that she really cared. It was something in the way she smiled that made him wonder if she could love him the way he loved her. Made him want to believe his deepest dream could happen. He'd give anything to see that smile again.

_You could be happy, I hope you are. You made me happier than I'd been by far _

Wouldn't she be better off without him? She'd find someone, one that would make her ten times happier than he ever could. But was there any man on earth that could give her the love she deserved? He wouldn't be that man, no matter how hard he wished. She was happy without him, she'd have a happy life never thinking about him again. Never knowing the joy she awakened in him.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you. And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

He closed his eyes. One to stop the tears and also to pretend that nothing had changed. He would open his eyes and there she would be. He'd have one more day, to see her face, to pretend she would always be there...that she loved him. But it wasn't true...

_Do the things that you always wanted to. Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do _

Was she happy? Of course she was, she had a real life now. She could do what she wanted, not look after a monster. What kind of horrid thing was he to stop her? It was better this way. He had fooled himself into thinking maybe things could work out. He wished he could ask her, _Are you happy? Where you happy here? _

She _would_ have a good life without him. He came to that conclusion as he looked into the surface of the chipped cup.

"I love you Belle." Rumpelstiltskin's throat burned as he spoke. He just wanted to hear how it sounded out loud. The words that she would never hear.

He looked at the cup and thought of everything she said before she left. Belle was right about it all. He ran his finger over the chip. It was broken, though nowhere near as broken as his heart.


End file.
